The Dark Secret
by npingry
Summary: After Twilight admids her crush for a colt, Rainbow Dash takes her to go comfront him, but something goes terribly wrong. The girls are burdened with an evil secret. Will they be able to keep the secret, or will it tear the girl's friendship apart?
1. Chapter 1

It was a cold rainy winter's night. Twilight had decided to have her second slumber party and invite all of her friends. She decided she would dress appropriately for the cold weather. After dressing into her night gown and long socks, she decided to go down stairs to wait for her friends.

"Hey Spike." Twilight said as she hopped on to the couch. Spike looked up and saw her beautiful attire.

"Wow Twilight, you're taking this cold weather easily." He said with a grin. Twilight smiled at his statement.

"I know, it's just so cold out. I want to be snug and warm tonight."

The doorbell rang and twilight heard voices outside, they must have all come at the same time. She opened the door to see her friends wet and cold, yet smiling with excitement of the upcoming night. Pinkie Pie was the first to rush in to the warm lobby. She was shivering.

"Oh my girls, I'm sorry." apologized Twilight. "Spike, can you go get some towels?"

"Sure thing Twilight!" Spike put his jewel dinner on the table and dashed up the stairs. Rarity was the second to enter the library

"Ugh, I'm so icky" she said with a disgusted look on her face. She looked up at Spikes dinner "such a waste of beautiful jewels." She continued. Fluttershy entered the room and shook herself dry.

"Hello twilight, oh don't you look pretty." She smiled and squeed. Twilight blushed and gave a shy smile. She then looked at the door and realized Applejack and Rainbow Dash Had yet to enter.

"Hold on, where's AJ and Dash?" she asked confusingly.

"They said they were going to go get something for the party!" hopped pinkie.

Twilight shook her head "It's a sleep over." Pinkie hopped in a circle around her.

"There the same thing silly!"

There was another knock at the door. Twilight knew it was Applejack and Rainbow Dash. She rushed to the door and opened it quickly. Indeed it was the two mares but something seemed different. Applejack had a pack hoisted over her loin and Rainbow Dash was acting more silly than usual.

"Hey there sugar cube!" Applejack said followed by a wink. Rainbow Dash stumbled in without a hello or any acknowledgement of Twilight's presence.

"What's wrong with Dash?" Twilight whispered to Applejack. The orange pony Giggled and pulled out a bottle half filled with urine colored liquid.

"She just had some of this" replied Applejack. Twilight cheeks expanded in disgust.

"Eww eww eww why would she drink that?" Twilight screamed. Applejack shook her head.

"You ain't ever have this kind of party huh?" she said in a comforting voice. Twilight looked confused. She thought she had been to all kinds of parties.

"You mean like a Pinkie Pie party?" she stated. Applejack smiled sweetly.

"Good girl" AJ replied.

Spike tumbled down the stairs followed by a heap of towels.

"Oww" he said holding his forehead. Fluttershy was the first to attend to Spike.

"Aww you poor baby, are you okay?" she asked sweetly.

"Yeah I'm okay, thank you." He replied as Fluttershy helped him up.

"Thank you for the towels Spike." Twilight couldn't help but feel guilty. "Tell you what." She continued "You can have the rest of the night to yourself; I won't ask you for any more tonight". Spike was confused.

"Are you sure Twilight?" asked Spike.

"Of course Spike, you have done enough for me tonight." She replied with a smile. Spike felt as if Twilight was trying to get rid of him, but he didn't want to drag the situation on anymore. He just wanted to finish his dinner. After a few more bites of his ruby dish he ran up the stairs for his night alone.

"Alrighty y'all, you ready for my special apple juice?" whispered Applejack as she pulled out several bottles of the strange liquid.

"I'm always ready for more" flared Dash whilst taking a bottle from AJ.

"Hold it partner." Applejack snatched the bottle from Dash. "I think you have had enough for now." Rainbow dash had an upset look on her face. Twilight couldn't understand what was so good about a bottle of apple juice. Applejack looked at Twilight and handed her the bottle she took from Rainbow Dash.

"Pace yourself slowly Twilight, y'all will thank me later." As of now Twilight was filled with both curiosity and confusion. So despite all of her doubts she took a sip.

"Bleh!" Twilight didn't expect that the apple juice would burn. "What exactly is this stuff Applejack?"

"Oh it's just a little concoction I made in my barn. It's safe, I promise." Knowing that Applejack was loyal and honest, she decided to take her word for it. Twilight prepared for her next sip. As she stared at her drink, she saw Pinky Pie chug her whole bottle out of the corner of her eye. So Twilight licked her lips

"Here goes nothing." She said. She closed her eyes and took a bigger sip this time. To her surprise it didn't taste as bad as the first sip. It was actually pretty tasty once she got past the burn. Applejack was slowly but steadily drinking her strange juice. Twilight's focus changed as soon as Rainbow Dash spoke to her for the first time that night.

"So Twilight, do you have a special Colt?" She leaned forward, seeming very interested in what Twilight's response would be.

"You mean like a colt-friend?" Twilight asked.

"Well duh!" she giggled. "So do ya?"

Twilight sat and thought. "Well no, but I do like a certain colt." She smiled hoping that's what Dash wanted to hear.

"Well who is it?" Dash asked.

Twilight sat there and looked at her friends. She had no idea if she should tell them who her mysterious crush was. "Do you girls really want to know?" she asked nervously.

"You can tell us anything dear" smiled Rarity. Twilight took a deep breath.

"Okay. I have the biggest crush on Big Macintosh." She looked to the floor feeling ashamed. Rainbow Dash fell over laughing. Twilight was too scared to look over at Applejack.

"Honey, that's no big deal." Applejack said softly as she put her hoof on her shoulder. "Lots of gals like my brother, I'm not mad." Twilight looked up at AJ and smiled.

"I can't believe you like Big Mac!" Rainbow Dash was laughing so hard she began to cry.

"It's okay Twilight" quietly spoke Fluttershy. "I understand, he's a cute colt." She gave a comforting look to Twilight.

"Thanks girls, I'm glad I got that off my chest." Twilight had finished half of her bottle and began to feel a little funny. She didn't question it however; she just decided to enjoy herself. After several hours of mindless talk they began to fall asleep one by one.


	2. Chapter 2

"Twilight." whispered Rainbow Dash. "Twilight, Wake up." She began to shake her purple friend.

"What is it Dash?" Twilight asked half awake. Rainbow Dash looked around to make sure the rest of the girls were asleep.

"We're going to see Big Mac, I'm going to hook you two up." She then gave a large smile.

"What, right now?" Twilight responded. "It's late, and I'm a mess." It was obvious to Rainbow Dash that Twilight was trying to avoid confronting the colt.

"Nonsense." She grabbed Twilight's hand and began to pull her towards the door. " We're going to get this over with right now." She continued.

"Dash, I can't do this." Twilight admitted.

"I'll do all the talking Twilight, don't worry." Twilight couldn't help but to feel nervous, she had never had a coltfriend before.

The two approached the Apple Acres farm and approached the house. At about this time Twilight was hyperventilating. "Twilight, you need to calm down." Rainbow Dash said with a giggle.

"I can't help it" Twilight responded. "I don't want to do this." She continued.

"Look, all we will do tonight is: get Big Macintosh, tell him how you feel, and it will be over." Rainbow Dash began to get annoyed at Twilight.

"Okay, that's alright I guess." Twilight said nervously. Without saying another word, Dash picked up a small pebble and threw it up to Big Macintosh's window. Several seconds passed before she threw another. Twilight's heart was racing. Just then the window opened. Big Macintosh stuck his head out and rubbed his eyes.

"Twilight, Rainbow Dash?" He yawned. "What do y'all need at this time 'a night?

"Hey Mac, can you come down for just a minute?" hopped Rainbow Dash. Big Mac took a second to respond.

"Eeyup, just hold on a sec." and just like that he was gone.

"Dash, what if he doesn't like me back?" Twilight cried.

"Oh please Twilight, we all see the way he looks at you" Rainbow gave a wink.

The front door opened and out walked the red coated colt. "What do y'all need, is somepony hurt?" He asked quickly.

"Oh no Mac, it's nothing like that." Rainbow Dash looked at Twilight. "We need to tell you something." Big Mac looked upset that the two woke him up for something not related to an emergency.

"Well what's the news?" He asked softly. There was a pause.

"Well, we needed to tell you that Twilight has a crush on you." Rainbow sweetened the comment with a bright smile. Big Mac's face lit up like the Centennial Meteor Shower.

"Really?" He approached Twilight. She cowered in fear of rejection. "Well Twilight, what do y'all think about goin' somewhere?" Twilight smiled.

"I would love to." She responded sweetly.

"Aww yeah, and how about I go too?" Rainbow shot up.

"That's exactly what I had in mind." Big Mac said as he nodded his head.

The three decided to head to a small field about a mile from Apple Acres. The moon had come out after the Midnight Pegasi cleared the sky and brightly lit the ground. They arrived at the location and Twilight was surprised, it was beautiful. There was a small brook which cut into the side of a cliff and tall reeds. The frogs were croaking and the bugs were chirping. Twilight was glad she had come.

"Y'all want to see something?" asked Big Mac.

"Heck yeah we do!" replied Rainbow Dash thinking there was a three-some in store. She frowned as Big Mac lead them to the top of a cliff. The second they got there Twilight noticed the lights of the town.

"oh my, it's amazing!" yelled Twilight, who was overcome with excitement.

"Just like you Twilight." Said Big Mac.

"You liar!" giggled Twilight as she gave him a gently playful shove. She shoved him harder than she had planned. Big Mac lost his balance and stumbled toward the edge. Twilight was still giggling from Big Macs comment that she didn't see him fall. A large thump knocked Twilight out of her fit. She looked over the edge to see Big Mac laying at the bottom of the shallow creek bed. "Big Mac!" she yelled.

"Oh my God Twilight, you killed Big Mac!" Rainbow Dash cried as she held her hoof over her mouth.

"No, Dash he can't be dead." Twilight angrily responded; completely in denial. The two ran down the hill and approached the motionless body. Twilight grabbed Big Mac and dragged him out of the water, and laid him on the grass face up. He had a deformity in his neck which alerted Twilight that his neck has been broken.

"Check his pulse Twilight!" Rainbow dash yelled. Twilight put her hoof on Big mac's neck and waited for a bump. The bump never came. Big Mac was dead.

"No." Twilight whimpered. "No, he can't be dead." Her eyes began to tear up in agony.

"Twilight, we need to get out of here." Rainbow Dash grabbed Twilight's hand and began to pull.

"No!" she yelled. Rainbow Dashes hand bolted away from Twilight. "We can't leave him here." She continued.

"Twilight, you killed Big Mac." Rainbow Dash grabbed Twilight's shoulders. "You killed him, and if anypony finds out they will execute you!" Twilight lowered her head in fear of death and stood up.

"You're right; we have to get out of here." Twilight began to walk and then started to run. Rainbow Dash followed Twilight and told her not to worry. Twilight couldn't hear her. She had so many thoughts running through her head that she couldn't hear anything else. "I killed him, I'm a murderer." She began to cry. Twilight stopped and threw up; she couldn't deal with the psychological stress she was enduring.

"Twilight, we have to keep going!" Yelled Rainbow Dash. Twilight just stood there. "Twilight, we have to go now!" Twilight looked up at her friend but did not respond. Rainbow Dash approached Twilight.

"We take this to our grave, you got it?" Twilight responded with a nod. "come on, let's get you home."


End file.
